The following disclosure relates generally to conveyor pulleys, sometimes referred to as rollers. Pulleys can be used with a conveyor, typically a belt conveyor, in either a driving arrangement, an idling arrangement, or a tensioning arrangement. The belt conveyor is typically arranged in a loop configuration, conveying material along the outer top surface of the belt. Use of belt conveyors often results in some of the conveyed material falling from the belt onto the inner, lower surface of the belt. Problems arise when the fallen material works its way toward the pulleys, whether the idler, the driver, or the tensioning pulley. In some cases, the fallen material becomes entangled about the circumference of the pulley causing damage to the belt and the pulley itself. In other cases, the fallen material becomes entangled with a central shaft extending between ends of the pulley, causing damage to the bearings or drive components of the pulley. Even if an operator discovers the fallen material prior to sustaining equipment damage, unclogging material entanglement and build up results in equipment down time, thereby decreasing efficiency and productivity.
Various pulley designs have come about in an attempt to address some of these problems. In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such designs generally to: better accommodate manufacturing processes, reduce overall pulley weight, improve structural integrity of the pulley, and increase productivity by eliminating material build up. The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with conveyor pulleys.